The present invention relates to a motorized fishing device and, more particularly, to a jigging rod for rapidly moving a lure or baited hook at the end of a line hanging in water.
Jigging is a rapid movement of a lure or bait in water in order to arouse the interest of fish nearby and attract them to the hook. Jigging is generally employed when fishing through a hole in ice, when it is not practical to troll or cast and retrieve. In the past, many devices have been constructed which replace manual manipulation with a mechanized device. One such device is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,570 entitled "Motorized Fishing Device" issued Sept. 17, 1974. Therein, a fishing line is rapidly vibrated and lightly jigged up and down by repeatedly striking the line with an eccentric striker arm rotatively driven by an electric motor powered by a battery.
It has been found that the rate and type of vibrating motion of the line, and the ultimate hook or bait jigging action, is controlled by a number of factors. These factors include the speed of the motor, the stiffness of the rod, the weight of the line, the weight of the hook or lure, and the distance the line is deflected from its normal path by the striker arm.
The speed of the motor is itself dependent on the condition of the batteries which power it. As the batteries weaken, the motor slows and, thus, the rate at which bobbing or other motion is imparted to the lure slows.
The distance the line is deflected by the striker arm can be altered by changing the relative relationship between the striker arm and the line. If the line is oriented so that the arm causes greater deflection, the lure will move up and down to a greater extent.
The rod itself generally has a tendency to vibrate along with and as a result of the vibrating line which it supports. The vibratory motion of the line is thus additionally dependent on two simultaneous actions, the rod vibration and the striker arm deflection, which are themselves interdependent. The rate at which the rod vibrates is dependent on the speed of the striker arm, the extent of the deflection, and the stiffness of the rod. It is evident, however, that the vibratory motion of the rod and the effects thereupon by the vibration of the line generated by the striker arm can be altered by changing the length of the rod or redistributing its weight or center of gravity. By adding weight to the free end of the rod or shortening the length of the rod, the extent of vibration of the rod can be substantially lessened. The weight of the line, as well as the configuration and weight of the lure, bait, and hook, will also have substantial effects on the resulting vibratory movement of the lure.
When jigging, it is important that the lure have an oscillatory or dancing action with only a slight up and down movement. Violent jumping action of the lure is not usually a desirable action for attracting fish, and will often frighten fish away. When a jigging device is properly tuned, the lure vibrates slightly up and down but, more importantly, it oscillates back and forth, the type of movement which generally attracts fish. Having the lure vibrate to an extent and at a rate which attracts fish, rather than repels them, is very important. When fishing, jumping action is undesirable, but oscillation or dancing with only slight up and down movement is desirable.